What does this mean
by Alie0514
Summary: Mafuyu isn't sure if Sasha loves her or only is with her because of her Soma, but she isn't even sure if she feels anything strong for him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters (Hiroyuki Yoshino does). This is my first fan fiction, I hope it's good please let me know in your reviews ^^**

Chapter 1:

Mafuyu was really confused. Sasha always protected her and she was his Maria but what else did he feel for her? What did she feel for him?

"**What's wrong Mafuyu-chan?" **Tomo asked the red haired girl worriedly.

"**Eh…nothing, Tomo."**

Tomo stared at her for a bit longer but then shrugged it off and got out of the bathtub. Mafuyu followed along after her. As they got out of the tub Sasha entered indiscreetly. Tomo and Mafuyu both covered themselves instinctively as Sasha stared at both of them with a blank expression. Mafuyu not knowing that he was mostly staring at her.

Mafuyu quickly began throwing shampoo bottles and soap bars at him. She missed every time. Sasha just smirked to himself before leaving.

Mafuyu screamed out, **"You tundra-brat! Learn to knock!"**

Tomo giggled softly as she tried calming Mafuyu down. After the small incident, Mafuyu and Tomo each went to their own rooms, wanting to go to sleep. Mafuyu, however, could not sleep.

About an hour after tossing and turning she heard her door creak open. She froze and remained with her back facing the door. She wondered if it was Tomo but pretended she was asleep in case it wasn't.

Sasha whispered, **"How is she so peaceful looking now when she is so noisy during the day."**

Mafuyu tensed up when she realized it was Sasha who had entered. Should she let on that she's awake? Suddenly, she felt him get on her bed, right next to her. She could feel his warmth radiating off of him as he neared her back.

Mafuyu did her best to act asleep as Sasha wrapped an arm around her. Basically, they were spooning. Mafuyu blushed lightly as she began to feel calm, safe, and warm in his embrace. Was it possible that he liked her more than he let on?

"**Sasha," **Mafuyu sighed.

Sasha tensed up but didn't make an attempt to leave. Instead he inched closer to her body and held her more tightly. Mafuyu pretended to be asleep still and actually ended up falling asleep.

Mafuyu awoke the next day and found that Sasha was not with her. She felt lonely all of a sudden but shrugged it off. She sighed and got up to make breakfast, her usual routine.

Once Tomo finished eating, she noticed that Mafuyu was acting strange around Sasha. So she excused herself hesitantly and let the two be alone. Mafuyu was about to excuse herself as well but then Sasha stood and walked to her.

Mafuyu looked into his deep green eyes and blushed. She knew that look, he wanted soma. She nodded and let Sasha take over.

Sasha thought, _why is it that I enjoy drinking her soma more than Tomo's? I had thought that Tomo's was the best soma until I tasted Mafuyu's. Besides her soma, I also feel different with her._

He proceeded to lift her shirt and bra as he grabbed her right breast and began sucking on the left one. Mafuyu gasped in pleasure as Sasha sucked on her nipple, extracting the soma. She cried out his name in pleasure and moaned several times.

Sasha found pleasure in this and pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her waist. Mafuyu placed her hands on the back of his head and on his back. She fell to her knees but let Sasha continue drinking her soma.

"**Sasha…mmm," **Mafuyu moaned as he began to suck on her right breast.

Once he stopped sucking on her breasts he looked into her beautiful purple eyes intensely. Mafuyu's face was flushed and she was panting, but she appeared happy nonetheless. Without thinking twice, Sasha leaned in and kissed her. Mafuyu's eyes widened with shock but closed slowly as she kissed him back.

**AN: I'll probably try to write more of this later this week if I'm not too busy with school, please review so I know whether to keep writing or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well no reviews but I enjoy writing so here's the next chapter, hopefully it comes out better^^ Please review. I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters (Hiroyuki Yoshino does).**

Chapter 2:

Sasha felt Mafuyu kiss him back so he deepened the kiss, pushing her on her back gently. Mafuyu pulled away for a second and then went back to kissing him. Sasha was a bit surprised but didn't go against her desires.

Sasha slowly began to pull away as he played with Mafuyu's breasts. She moaned and clenched her fists against his neck. Mafuyu was not sure of what to do because all she could think of was that she loved Sasha.

Then it slipped in her native tongue, **"Watashi wa anata o aishite, Sasha-kun."**

Sasha stopped what he was doing and looked into Mafuyu's half closed eyes. Mafuyu realized what she had said and blushed profusely while avoiding his eyes. She expected him to pull away and ignore her for the rest of their lives but instead he leaned in close to her face.

Mafuyu still avoided eye contact with him though. She could feel his heartbeat, slow and steady, against her chest. Then Sasha whispered into her ear, **"YA lyublyu tebya, Mafuyu."**

Mafuyu looked back at him, she was not sure if what he said was good or bad since she did not know Russian. However, she still continued to blush. Sasha smirked and turned away from her as he added, **"Baka! Look it up, I won't repeat it…you better have remembered."**

Mafuyu felt her heart skip a beat as she realized he had said something meaningful. She still pushed him off of her though. **"Don't call me an idiot! For that, no more soma for you for the rest of the day."**

Sasha's eyes widened for a second before he looked away from her stubbornly. It was Mafuyu's turn to smirk as she pulled down her bra and shirt. She quickly pecked him on the cheek before leaving with the dirty dishes.

Sasha stared after her as she walked into the kitchen and couldn't help but smile. Mafuyu made a different side of him come out; one he thought didn't exist anymore.

"**S-Sasha-kun…" **Tomo stuttered.

Sasha looked behind him and realized that Tomo had seen everything, or most of it. **"Mafuyu loves you…" **Tomo said slowly but cheerily.

Sasha shrugged as Tomo went into the kitchen hurriedly to talk to Mafuyu. Mafuyu had just finished cleaning the dishes by the time Tomo asked mischievously, **"Are you going to look up the Russian phrase that Sasha whispered to you?"**

"**Tomo?! You were watching…and listening?!"**

Tomo smiled innocently as she pulled Mafuyu into a hug. Mafuyu was still bright red in the face but accepted Tomo's hug. Mafuyu ended up smiling as she realized she did love Sasha, in fact she loved him a lot. The best part was that he now knew but it hadn't caused him to leave her.

Later that day, Tomo said she was going to the spa with Miyuri, Fumika and Lizzie. Mafuyu was about to say that she should go too but then Tomo added, **"You should stay with Sasha, you know he doesn't like going up there. Besides, Mafuyu-chan, I know you can't stand being without him."**

With that said, Tomo left a shocked Mafuyu behind. Just as she let her guard down, Sasha asked nonchalantly, **"Where is Tomo?"**

Mafuyu tensed up a bit before answering, "**She just left…I'm going to make some borscht; I'll call you when it's ready."**

Sasha nodded and went upstairs. Mafuyu was a bit glad that she was able to cook without a pair of eyes watching her every move. As she finished serving the plates she called Sasha to come down. Once he was there, he ate quickly, saying it was delicious between every spoonful.

Mafuyu smiled at him as she watched him devour the Russian dish quickly. Once they both finished eating and Mafuyu cleaned up she commented nervously, **"I'm going to bed early…"**

Sasha stared at her seriously with his cold green eyes. Mafuyu looked back at him intently, wondering what he was thinking. Sasha walked to her and stood a couple inches from her body. She tensed up but continued to stare at him, now with the same intensity.

Sasha suddenly grabbed her breasts and began to play with her nipples. Mafuyu whimpered but for some reason didn't stop him. Sasha ripped her shirt and bra off quickly and began sucking on her left nipple. Mafuyu gasped at the tingling sensation and accidentally pulled him closer to her.

Sasha took her accidental move as an okay to continue sucking her soma. Mafuyu felt helpless under his touch and hold on her. She wanted him to do this and so much more. She was simply afraid to let him know what it was that she wanted.

After some sucking, Mafuyu fell to the ground and occasionally gasped out his name. Sasha stopped sucking and licked his lips and her nipple, the one he had been sucking on, clean. Mafuyu's flushed face became redder as she shivered in pleasure towards his action.

Even though she was panting heavily, she cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. Sasha blushed lightly but kissed her back as his hands explored her thighs and lower back. Mafuyu, shakily, let her hands curl on Sasha's neck, occasionally grabbing onto a few strands of his hair.

Then she felt him do something she thought he would never do because of his pride to act on his emotions.

**AN: Another chapter done with, I'll make more. Sorry it's going fast, I'm not good at taking things slow and please review. I love writing but it'll be better if I know what you guys think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here's another chapter, I'm not sure if it'll be the last one. I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters (Hiroyuki Yoshino does). WARNING, this chapter may contain words and phrases that are a tad bit dirty. Please review though, enjoy the story! :)**

Chapter 3:

Sasha was surprised by his own actions. What if Mafuyu hadn't wanted him to do that to her? Sasha looked at Mafuyu and saw that her cheeks were slightly flushed. Mafuyu looked over at him and smiled lightly. Mafuyu wasn't sure why he had stopped but she wanted him to continue. And he did once he saw her smile.

Sasha continued to rub closer to her clit and finally ran over it gently with his fingers. Mafuyu squirmed but didn't push him away. Sasha leaned in and kissed Mafuyu as he rubbed directly over her clit.

Mafuyu moaned into his mouth as she enjoyed his touch. She pulled him closer before pulling his shirt off. Sasha stared at her for a second and then went back to kissing her. For a second, Mafuyu thought she had ruined everything.

Once Sasha pulled away from Mafuyu's lips he ripped her skirt off, only leaving her panties on. Mafuyu gasped in surprise and blushed deeply. Sasha smirked as he whispered huskily, **"Mafuyu…I'm going to suck…"**

Mafuyu couldn't say no to him. She always felt weak with him, always willing to say yes to him. She nodded as Sasha's warm lips covered her erect nipple. She gasped once more but resided to moaning as Sasha continued to suck and nibble on her nipple.

_Mafuyu…if only you knew how much you make me want you. Especially with your innocent responses…_

Sasha began to massage her other breast and circle his thumb around her nipple. Mafuyu couldn't help but cry out his name, **"Sasha!"**

Sasha let go of the nipple he was sucking on, leaving a bit of soma on her breast. She was panting hard while Sasha barely looked flushed. Sasha couldn't help but comment, **"I thought no more soma for the rest of today."**

"**Eh…well…you were on top so it was easier for you to take control," **Mafuyu defended herself as she blushed even more, if that were possible.

Sasha looked thoughtful and before Mafuyu could say anything else he pulled her on top of him. **"What are you doing?!"**

Sasha smiled to himself, he loved when Mafuyu panicked or became nervous over silly things. He mumbled under his breath, **"Mafuyu…"**

Mafuyu jumped at Sasha's sudden sucking. She couldn't see his face but even if she could, she wouldn't have been able to make him stop. He had wrapped his arms around her waist and switched to the other breast. Mafuyu let out small noises of pleasure as she dug her nails into his shoulder blade.

Sasha grunted under Mafuyu's breasts. He had no idea such a small action could turn him on. In one swift move, Sasha had Mafuyu on her back, still sucking on her breast. However, he managed to fit his body between her legs.

Mafuyu began to squirm, she felt good…too good. Sasha was between her legs and she couldn't calm herself with him in the way. Sasha noticed so he purposely ignored her and instead slid a hand in there.

"**S-Sasha…mmm."**

Sasha finally stopped sucking on her breasts and looked at her. Mafuyu, more bravely, stated, **"I love you, Sasha."**

Sasha blushed and looked away stubbornly. He quickly said, **"My response is the same as earlier. Look up what I said."**

Mafuyu understood what he was saying and hugged him. Sasha's face became slightly redder as he nuzzled his face into Mafuyu's breasts. Mafuyu giggled as she felt him do so.

Later that night:

Sasha asked angrily, **"Are you sure I can't take her? She's my Maria…"**

On the other end, **"Sorry, Aleksander, it's a mission for you and you alone. You're substitute Maria will be a girl who can't fight with you. I'll see you in a few days. Goodbye."**

Sasha cursed the priest in his mind as he hung up the phone. _How dare he give him a mission that would make him depart from Mafuyu, his Maria, his partner. How was he going to tell her?_

Mafuyu couldn't sleep, she felt like something bad was coming her way, but what? As she sighed to herself she heard her door open. This time she sat up and looked towards the door. Sasha was at the door, staring at her seriously almost sadly.

"**Sasha?"** Mafuyu whispered.

Sasha flinched at the sound of his name. He regained his seriousness and went to lie down with Mafuyu. She wasn't sure of what to say. _What was he doing?_ Sasha answered her thoughts by simply wrapping his arms around her. It would be the second time they cuddled.

Her body instantly took in Sasha's warmth. As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but ponder, _what's going on? Why is so much care being shown from him to me? _Mafuyu sighed as she fell asleep, **"Sasha..."**

**AN: I guess I'll make another chapter, I'll try not to make it cliché, please review, please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated, I have been busy doing schoolwork and sleeping, here's the next chapter, maybe the last? ****I do not own Seikon No Qwaser or any of its characters (Hiroyuki Yoshino does). Enjoy (:**

Chapter 4:

Mafuyu awoke to someone gently shaking her. **"Sasha…what is it?"**

"**Mafuyu…I…"**

"**Yes, tell me…is there an Adept or Meteor?!"**

"**If only it were that…" **Sasha leaned over Mafuyu and kissed her gently on the lips. Mafuyu kissed him back, just as gently. Why did this kiss feel like a goodbye kiss?

"**Mafuyu, I have a mission from Athos that I must complete. The problem is…you can't come with me."**

"**Eh…but I am your Maria…and I can help you fight. We fight together, don't you remember?"**

Sasha balled up his hands into fists as he looked away from Mafuyu's hurt expression. He tried to explain calmly, **"That's the problem…I am supposed to complete this mission alone. I will have a substitute Maria that cannot fight with me."**

"**Substitute…Maria?"**

Sasha could feel the pain in her words. He dared not look at her. Should he be gentle or should he…hurt her in case he doesn't make it back. As if Mafuyu knew what he was thinking she quickly exclaimed, **"Don't you dare lie to me about how you feel, Sasha. I looked up the phrase, I know what you said. I know…that I love you too. I want to fight with you but if I can't…then I hope you can make it back to me soon."**

"**Mafuyu…I see. I…will return to you again. I will try to complete the mission soon…as for the substitute Maria, just remember there's no other that could take your place."**

Mafuyu's eyes welled up with tears as she hugged Sasha. Sasha hugged her back as he gently kissed her shoulder. They slept holding each other, dreading the morning.

A Few Weeks Later:

Mafuyu hadn't heard from Sasha since he left. Was part of his mission to avoid contact with anyone but his substitute Maria? Mafuyu continued to stare out the window, in hopes of seeing a silver haired boy walk up to St. Mihailov Academy. **"Mafuyu-chan…?"**

Mafuyu remained in her position, waiting for Tomo to continue her question. **"Mafuyu-chan, do you want something to eat…I made pasta."**

Mafuyu shook her head at the blue haired girl. Tomo insisted, **"You haven't been eating well the past few weeks. Don't you want to be strong for when Sasha-kun returns?"**

At the mention of Sasha's name Mafuyu had a wave of sadness flood over her. She hugged herself as she restrained any tears from falling. Tomo placed a hand on her shoulder, understanding that she missed him.

The following day, Mafuyu awoke groggily. Maybe she could make some breakfast. At least to cheer Tomo up. By the time Tomo arrived downstairs, Mafuyu had the table set with the food she had prepared. They ate in silence until Tomo asked, **"Do you want to do something today?"**

"**No…thank you, Tomo. You can go if you want, I don't want you to be forced to stay inside with me."**

Tomo's face fell, how was she going to get Mafuyu out? Sasha had sent her a message to take Mafuyu out to a cabin for a surprise but without saying why. Tomo had to think, how else could she lure Mafuyu out?

"**Mafuyu-chan…please, let's go to the cabin by the lake. You shouldn't stay here all the time either."**

"**Alright…Tomo, let me just get ready," **Mafuyu sighed in defeat.

Tomo smiled as she got up to clean the dishes. Now she just needed a small excuse as to why she should go back to the dormitory while Mafuyu went ahead.

**AN: Yeah I guess another chapter it is, please review and sorry if this is so cliché and fast, I'll try to get another chapter up soon.**


End file.
